


Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored. It makes Castiel nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The ice cream featured in this story happens to be my favorite. It's frozen diabetes on a waffle cone but it's so worth it. @_@ I hope you guys enjoy today's installment! Feedback is always welcome! <3

“I’m bored.”

When Dean Winchester uttered those words, a range of outcomes could then occur. It could be perfectly normal and things could turn out well for all those involved or go in the complete opposite direction by ending up a total catastrophe. Or settle anywhere in between.

It was anyone’s guess, really, and Castiel cringed when he heard the hunter mutter the words from where he was perched on a chair that he’d tilted back onto the two rear legs.

“Bored? Perhaps you could go for a drive,” the angel suggested sensibly, knowing how much Dean loved going for a drive in the Impala regardless of the reasons for it.

“Nah. Don’t feel like it.”

Shit. That meant Dean was going to be difficult. If he refused a drive in the Impala then it was going to be that much harder to get the boredom out of Dean’s system.

“There might be episodes of that show you prefer on the television? The doctor one?” Castiel suggested, not to be deterred. Where was Sam when he needed him? Oh. Right. Library. Damnit.

“Nope. Just Telemundo and Ellen.” Dean let the chair fall forward onto all four of its legs, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“You could watch it in Spanish?” he tried, knowing it was a long shot, but Dean just rolled his eyes and shook his head as it was leaning back.

“What about reading one of those magazines you like so much? The one with the Asian women in them?” Castiel shifted on his feet, watching Dean closely.

“Cas, you don’t ‘read’ those types of magazines,” Dean snorted, chuckling.

“What purpose would they serve if not for reading material?” The angel tilted his head in that curious manner of his, brow furrowed as he peered at Dean intently.

Dean paused, blinking at Castiel, but shook his head. “Yeah, nevermind. That’s somewhere I really don’t want to go with this conversation.”

Castiel was more confused than he’d originally been upon hearing Dean’s answer, but he let the matter go for the time being, reminding himself to inquire about it again at a later time.

It was a last ditch effort and one Castiel was secretly rooting for when he suggested, “Sex?”

Dean’s green eyes slid over Castiel’s trenchcoat-clad form, a slow grin curling his lips, but he shook his head.

“Later. Let’s go get some ice cream. I could use something sweet before I eat something sweeter.” Dean winked shamelessly and rose from his chair, grabbing his leather jacket, keys and wallet.

The angel blushed under his lover’s gaze, but followed him toward the door and out into the Impala without protest. They settled into the car and were on their way.

It took Dean roughly a half an hour to find what he was looking for and when he did, he swung the Impala into the parking lot outside of what appeared to be an ice cream parlor judging by the sign Castiel read on the front of the building.

Exiting the vehicle, they made their way inside, Dean up to the counter and Castiel pausing inside to look around at the inside of the store.

“Yeah, give me a triple scoop double brownie chocolate chip on a waffle cone please,” Dean ordered, then glanced back at Castiel, “Cas, what kind you want? My treat.”

The angel approached the counter, gaze taking in all the choices available, but he shook his head at Dean’s question, uncertain.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had ice cream before,” he stated, looking up at Dean.

In any other circumstance, Dean’s wide-eyed, slack-jawed reaction would’ve been humorous. But now he found it just as confusing as most of the events of the day so far.

“You’re kidding me,” Dean said flatly, but didn’t wait for Castiel’s response before he turned to the teenaged girl behind the counter, “Give him one exactly like mine.”

While the girl went to fill their orders, Dean turned back to Castiel.

“Now, I know I’m a pie guy, but on occasion, like now, I gotta have me some ice cream. This that I just ordered for you is the freakin’ end all of ice cream just like apple pie is the best damn pie there is,” he explained whlie pulling out his wallet and fishing for a random credit card inside.

“I see.” Castiel regarded the matter just as seriously as if he and Dean were discussing a hunt.

Dean chuckled, slipping his arm around Castiel’s waist then leaning in to press a soft kiss to the angel’s cheek. It earned a small smile from Cas who shifted to return the gesture, both of them briefly forgetting about the employee until she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Dean shifted to collect the two ice cream cones, offering one to Castiel then handing the girl his credit card to pay their tab.

After that, he gathered up some napkins, then brought Cas outside with him to sit at one of the tables that lined the patio outside of the shop. It was a pleasant day to sit outside and enjoy their treat and Dean planned to make full use of it.

“Just lick at the ice cream, but keep an eye on it in case it starts to drip. It’ll start to melt if you let it go long enough,” Dean said, demonstrating after giving his instructions.

Castiel watched closely then lifted his own ice cream cone up to do exactly as the hunter had, a smile blooming on his lips at the taste of the cold treat on his tongue.

“This is...amazing,” he muttered, going in for another lick quickly.

“Told you!” Dean leaned back in his chair, content to dig into his own ice cream now that Cas knew how to eat his.

A few minutes later, Dean paused when Castiel gave a quiet chuckle, looking up from his ice cream to his partner to see what it was about.

Cas was looking at him, the corners of his lips tilted slightly upward in amusement.

“What?” the hunter inquired, brow arching.

“You have ice cream on your nose, Dean.”

“I do?” he blinked, lifting a fingertip to dab at his nose. Sure enough, he pulled it away to find a bit of ice cream on his finger just as Cas nodded to answer him.

“Huh. Oh well.” He made a show of lifting his finger to his lips and sucking the tip into his mouth to clean off the ice cream with his tongue, knowing he had Castiel’s full attention at this point. Then he moved the hand holding his ice cream forward and poked the angel on his nose with it, covering the tip with chocolate, “Now you do too.”

Dean almost lost it when Castiel’s eyes immediately crossed, trying to look at his nose. It was equal parts hilarious and adorable to see.

Chuckling, he shifted closer to his partner, lifting one of the napkins he’d brought out from the shop and gently scrubbed it over Castiel’s nose to clean it off, “I couldn’t resist.”

Castiel didn’t seem bothered. He merely held still while Dean wiped away all the ice cream, a small smile on his lips. He took a fresh napkin after Dean was done with him to return the favor and clean the ice cream off of Dean’s nose as well.

Dean winked at his angel, stealing a soft kiss that tasted like heaven and chocolate, before leaning back to continue eating his ice cream cone.

Castiel’s smile was wider after that kiss, but he, too, went back to enjoying his treat, leaning against Dean’s side and watching the humans that walked up and down the street as they went about their business.

If asked, both the angel and his hunter would have to agree this had been one of the best ways to combat boredom ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
